


Yuri On Ice: A/B/O Collection

by Swiss_Blue_Topaz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega both, Asexual Katsuki Yuri, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Divergence, Innocent Yuri, Multi, Possibly more tags later, Victor is a gentleman, sex-repulsed asexual Yuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiss_Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Swiss_Blue_Topaz
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the boys as various dynamics in various situations.





	1. Alpha Yuri/Omega Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this universe so I decided to write in it in an attempt to redeem it. I can't be the only one out there. Enjoy ace!Yuri with me, my fellow aces.
> 
> Slow to update. I'll add chapters as ideas come to me that I like. I am in school, so please be patient. This isn't my best work, but I think it's ok.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri On Ice.

Victor didn’t like alphas. He didn’t trust them. Victor Nikiforov was an omega, and he was stunningly handsome: lovely face, gorgeous silver hair, spectacular blue eyes, and a beautiful body. He was also at the top of the world, a celebrity, a world-champion figure skater several times over. He attracted a lot of attention.

Most omegas liked alphas, they preferred them. But not Victor. And he had every reason not to. Ever since he won gold at the Junior World Championships at age sixteen, eleven years ago, alphas had given him trouble. He was catcalled – many of the phrases obscene – and gestured at in crass manners. He had been molested several times by alphas, cornered and touched in places he didn’t want to be touched and shouldn’t have been touched, both in the rink and out on the street. His coach had gotten several people fired over the years for molesting his skater. But that wasn’t the worst. No, the worst was that Victor had been sexually assaulted twice over the past eleven years.

Victor had a very short list of alphas he liked. He trusted his coach; Yakov had always been there for him and had been a father-figure for the past twenty years. The only other two alphas Victor trusted were Yuri Plisetsky and Yuri’s grandfather, though Yuri hardly counted, as he was fifteen and not a threat. But other than those three, Victor didn’t like alphas.

Victor was at the Grand Prix Final, where he had won his fifth gold medal in the same number of years, stepping off the ice after his exhibition skate, when he started to feel funny. It started with a crummy feeling in his stomach, then his skin started to feel a little warm. As he was changing into his track suit in the locker room, the feeling in his stomach intensified, and he felt like he needed to lie down; not because he wanted to sleep, but because his body needed to rest. He wondered why he felt like he was going into heat when it clicked. Then he felt nauseated. And then he knew that he was going to throw-up.

Heats were something omegas got about once every three to four months when their bodies prepared to get pregnant, much like a female beta’s or alpha’s menstrual cycle, but on steroids. Victor, as a male, couldn’t get pregnant, but his body still released the hormones that would prepare the body to get pregnant, causing him to experience a heat. Having a heat was much like having the flu, but instead of a stuffy or runny nose omegas had achy legs and a desire to cuddle. Their bodies went through hot and cold spells (called heat flares and die-downs, respectively).

During heat flares, the body would overheat from certain hormones, causing the skin to become hot to the touch and the muscles to ache and cramp; it was the most miserable time of the heat. The die-downs were when the body would take a break from the release of those hormones and the sudden drop in temperature would leave the body cold. Heat flares left omegas with tired muscles and an overall weakness. When in heat, the body flooded with hormones as it freaked out to prepare for a baby, then flushed the hormones out when the body didn’t get pregnant. Alpha scents – and beta scents to a lesser degree – acted as a counteractant to the haywire hormones. It didn’t last long when taken away, but it lessened their intensity. Omegas made nests for their heats, pillows and blankets and clothes with their favourite scents all precisely arranged on the bed.

Victor took suppressants when competition season started, and took them until the season ended. He took one once a week. Now, however, Victor remembered that he had run out of his pills last week, and he had meant to write a note, he did, but then he got a phone call and then life happened and then he was at a competition. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if this weren’t the usual time for his heat. Suppressants were great, but if one stopped them without weaning, they would make one sick at the start of one’s next heat; the hormones flooding the body mixed with the last vestiges of something in the medicine and made a person nauseated. This was what Victor knew was happening when he left the locker room.

Out of his costume and dressed in his track suit, Victor walked as quickly as he could for the bathroom. Yuri Plisetsky stomped angrily down the hall past Victor as he neared the bathroom. Victor pushed open the door, and almost crashed into the person coming out.

‘Whoa! Sorry,’ the boy said, startled. Victor realized two things in that moment: one, the boy was Yuri Katsuki, the skater from Japan; and two, that he was an alpha. Victor would have turned around and left if he hadn’t been going to throw-up _right_ _now_.

Victor ignored the young alpha and pushed open the nearest stall door, barely dropping to his knees in time as he threw-up into the toilet. His body started to tremble from the effort as it always did when he threw-up, and he felt pinpricks of sweat stand out on his neck, back, and calves.

‘Are you all right?’ asked a shocked and worried voice behind him. It was the alpha.

Victor nodded tiredly. _Go away._ He thought. He heard sniffing behind him and tensed. Heats caused omegas to give off a particular scent; it wasn’t necessarily a good scent or a bad one, but it was very distinctive, similar to how blood smells neither good nor bad but distinct.

‘Are… are you in heat?’ asked the Japanese skater, his voice soft and concerned. Victor turned to give him a stony look; not quite a glare, but not friendly either. He started to tremble from more than sickness.

‘Yes,’ he answered defensively. The little alpha looked more horrified by the revelation than Victor did, his eyes widening.

‘Are you ok?’ Yuri asked again.

‘Yes,’ Victor answered, tersely this time. But his answer was undermined by him turning back around and throwing-up in the toilet again. He gasped at the effort, and reached up to flush the toilet. _Please go away._ He begged.

‘Mr. Nikiforov?’ came Yuri’s tentative and gentle voice, and fingertips landed on Victor’s shoulder. Victor flinched. The fingers disappeared lightning fast. ‘I’m sorry,’ said Yuri.

Victor turned around to see Yuri sitting on his knees behind him, clearly concerned. He was rather a small person, with a beautiful face and gentle, large, brown eyes.

‘Are you sure you’re all right? You really don’t look well,’ he continued, his tone worried but caring. He rubbed his hands on his knees a little, clearly out of his depth.

Victor smelled the air, not answering Yuri; he was surprised by what he found: no lust, no arousal, not even the smallest speck of them. Yuri, an alpha, was not after him. In fact, he was tentatively letting off comforting and protective pheromones, trying to comfort Victor.

‘Do you want me to get your coach?’ Yuri offered.

He was being very sweet, Victor had to admit, and he would be giving him a little grace if they weren’t the only two people in the room.

‘Yes,’ Victor answered him in a gravely voice. ‘His name is—’

‘I know,’ Yuri interrupted. He blushed at his words, then scrambled up in embarrassment.

Victor placed his head on his arm on the toilet rim, and Yuri had taken one step towards the door when it opened.

‘Whoa-ho!’ a voice boomed, and sniffing could be heard. Victor turned around and his fear spiked. It was another alpha. And that was a reaction he was familiar with.

‘Well what have we here?’ the alpha said in a sultry voice as he walked closer. Victor could smell the lust, and it made him another kind of sick.

Yuri stepped in front of him. ‘Leave him alone,’ he said firmly as his voice lowered in pitch.

‘Why are you so greedy? Can’t you smell him? He’s in heat; we could share him,’ said the other alpha suggestively and just quietly enough to create the illusion of secrecy while still being heard by Victor. Heats were when omegas were the most likely to get pregnant, and so the association between heats and sex was firmly established, going back thousands of years and perpetuated rigorously.

‘He’s a person, not an object,’ Yuri spat. ‘Just because he’s in heat doesn’t make him a sex toy. He’s sick. Go away.’ He didn’t raise his voice much, but he spoke with a firm conviction, such a one that Victor hadn’t heard from someone in a long time.

The other alpha scoffed. ‘Have it your way, ----.’ He called Yuri something in Russian that Victor wouldn’t translate even if begged. But he left, and Victor relaxed a little. A little.

Yuri didn’t leave, instead standing there fidgeting. He smelled nervous, even though he was still trying to comfort Victor.

‘Do you still want me to get your coach? Are you ok with being left alone?’ he asked nervously.

No he wasn’t, not after that. What if another alpha came in? Victor was by no means weak, he was a professional athlete after all, but he was already tired from his skate and throwing-up, and his heat was already taking a lot out of him. He would be at a severe disadvantage in a fight.

But he wanted his coach. He wanted to go home, and he needed to get out of here. Victor only had about an hour before his first heat-flare hit. He couldn’t go with Yuri, because he could throw-up again at any minute, and he had no bag to take with him.

‘Yes. Please get my coach,’ Victor answered. He sounded far more tired than he was expecting.

Yuri shifted on his feet, clearly reluctant to leave Victor alone. He unzipped his track jacket and took it off, turning towards Victor hesitantly.

‘Do you—do you want my jacket? I know that sometimes having something that smells of an alpha helps keeps other alphas away, but you don’t have to, I don’t want to be presumptuous and you can say no but I think it might help—’ He was babbling, nervous and concerned, and Victor thought it was rather endearing. He held out his hand for the jacket and Yuri stopped talking, carefully placing the jacket in his hand before nearly bolting from the room.

Victor placed the jacket over his shoulders. It smelled good, even though it was tinged with sweat. Yuri had the base scent of freshly chopped wood that told he was an alpha; his base was cedar, one of Victor’s favourite wood scents. His top scent was something much sweeter than most alphas had: it was floral, perhaps honeysuckle. It was very pleasant, and Victor found he liked it.

Victor threw-up once more before deciding that he could safely get up to rinse out his mouth. He flushed the toilet again and bent over the sink to reach the water. He felt relieved to have that nasty taste out of his mouth. The Russian then wet a paper towel and wiped his brow and neck, savouring the coolness.

The door opened.

‘Vitya?’ called his coach as he approached his skater. Victor could smell his relief in his own scent.

‘Yakov,’ he said and threw his arms around his coach and sank his nose into his neck, inhaling deeply his comforting and familiar alpha scent. Yakov placed his hand on his back, not cuddling him but showing him affection and comfort in his own way.

Victor was allowed to seek scent comfort from Yakov, who had taken care of Victor during heats when Victor was still a minor. He had let him cuddle up to him, scent him, steal whatever clothes and blankets he liked to build a nest, and brought him whatever he needed; he also had brought his ex-wife over to help. He had been what was called a “heat alpha”, an alpha who helped an omega through their heat but had no sexual relations of any kind, typically someone older and a father- or mother-figure.

‘Katsuki told me you were in heat and sick. What’s going on?’ asked his coach. They spoke in Russian.

Victor didn’t let go, letting the alpha pheromones calm his overreacting hormones. ‘I forgot to refill my suppressants. I meant to, I did, but life got busy and I forgot.’

Yakov’s sigh was the only chastisement Victor would get for this. He had suffered enough.

‘Can you make it to the car?’ he asked.

Victor pulled back. ‘No, I’m still feeling quite sick. I might throw-up on the way,’ he answered. He wished he could though; he wanted to be at home and in bed, though he would have to settle for a hotel.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, her badge dangling from a pocket. Her scent told them she was a beta, and her smile to them was friendly. Yuri entered behind her.

‘You must be the omega I was told about. I’m Lyubov, the nurse on staff,’ she said to Victor. She spoke in English, and Victor nodded.

‘I was told you are in heat and vomiting. Is this true?’ She was polite and professional, and Victor liked her right away. She handed him a plastic bag.

‘Yes,’ he answered.

‘Did you stop suppressants recently?’

‘Yes. I ran out.’

She reached into her pocket. ‘Are you allergic to anything or taking any medications besides suppressants?’ she asked.

‘No,’ Victor replied.

‘Are you going to throw-up in the next minute or two?’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Here,’ she said, extending a packet-wrapped pill to him. ‘This is Zofran eight milligrams, it should help with the nausea. Place it under your tongue and swallow once it dissolves. If you throw-up after that, don’t worry; it will still be working through your system. You can expect relief in no more than twenty minutes, but some find that it works almost instantly.’

Victor opened the packet. ‘Thank you,’ he said.

‘Don’t thank me. Thank this little alpha; he came and got me.’ She bid them all farewell, and then left.

Victor turned his gaze to Yuri, who had been standing behind the nurse fidgeting with a water bottle. The Japanese skater avoided his gaze.

‘Here,’ Yuri said, thrusting the water bottle out in front of him. ‘It’s for you. If you want. I thought you might want some water.’

He was so adorably shy that Victor couldn’t help but take the bottle with a small smile. He took a drink to wash away the last of the nausea medication, and then tugged Yuri’s jacket off his shoulders.

‘Thank you,’ he said sincerely as he handed it back to him. Yuri put it on and zipped it up so fast one would have thought he was naked.

‘I—is there anything else I can do to help?’ he asked softly, fidgeting with his fingers. He was very sweet, and now that Victor was feeling a little better and safer he started to warm to him.

‘Yes,’ Yakov answered, knowing the importance of an alpha’s desire to help. ‘Find Yuri Plisetsky and tell him to grab our bags and that we’re leaving. He’s blond, short, and bad-tempered.’

Something unhappy quickly crossed Yuri’s face, but he nodded and left nonetheless. Victor felt another wave of nausea start to rise, and he opened the plastic bag just in case. Yakov steered him through the hall, and Plisetsky stormed up with his bags tossed over his shoulder, Katsuki following him with Victor’s and Yakov’s bags.

‘How could you forget your suppressants, you old dolt,’ Plisetsky hissed at Victor as Yakov took his bag from the Japanese Yuri. Victor said nothing – for now – because he knew the young skater well enough to know that he secretly cared.

Someone whistled and clicked his teeth suggestively at Victor as they walked through the halls, and it only took a whiff to tell that it was an alpha. Victor would have snapped at him if he weren’t fighting another wave of nausea. Both Yuris turned on the alpha.

‘Shut up!’ one yelled.

‘Leave him alone!’ the other hissed.

Yakov hollered that he would have him permanently banned from the rink. Victor felt protected in a way he hadn’t for a long time.

‘I’m sorry about him,’ Yuri Katsuki finally said. ‘I’m sorry he was so disrespectful. No one should treat you that way.’

He was looking down at his shoes, so he couldn’t see the soft look Victor gave him. Yuri was carefully letting off comforting and protective pheromones still, trying to simultaneously not intrude on Victor’s comfort and still make himself appear strong enough to help. He did a wonderful job, actually.

They reached the rental car in the parking garage, and the alphas loaded the bags. Victor bunched up his plastic bag and put his water in the cup holder; he was feeling much better than he had when he had walked out of the bathroom, but he didn’t climb into the car just yet. Yuri Plisetsky slunk into the car and glared at his phone.

The gentle-eyed Yuri lingered, trying to work up the courage to say something. He finally made himself meet Victor’s eyes as Yakov walked to the driver’s side door.

‘I hope you feel better,’ he said in that gentle voice. ‘And congratulations on your gold. Your free skate was very beautiful.’

‘Thank you, Yuri,’ Victor told him sincerely. ‘Your step sequences were fantastic. You skate beautifully.’

When Yuri gives him a shy little smile, Victor can’t help but give him an offer.

‘I know I look a mess,’ he began, ‘but would you like a commemorative photo?’

Yuri stammered out, ‘I – I-I’d love one.’

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and Victor bent a little to fit into the frame. He flashed a smile, and though it’s tired it’s still beautiful, and Yuri’s smile is cute and his cheeks are pink. And it turned out that Victor still looks good even when a mess, so he doesn’t ask Yuri not to post it. In fact, he hopes he does, because he wants to save the photo too.

‘Goodnight, Yuri,’ he said softly.

Yuri looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes one last time. Victor knew a fan when he saw one; Yuri’s eyes were full of respect and admiration. ‘Goodnight,’ Yuri said.

Victor slid into the passenger seat, and Yuri walked towards the stairs, looking at his phone and grinning.

As they drove off, Yuri Plisetsky remarked irritably: ‘He’s the strangest alpha I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet. What’s up with him?’

‘I thought he was sweet,’ Victor said to defend him.

Yuri scoffed. ‘He didn’t smell like arousal or aggression _at all_. And I tried really hard to smell a reason to get rid of him. Weird.’

Victor thought it was strange too, but he also thought it was wonderful. He had never met an innocent alpha before, and that made Yuri intriguing. _I hope I see him again._ He thought. Victor thought about what Yuri had said in the bathroom while defending him, and decided that he would have to add another name to his list of alphas he liked.

_Fin_


	2. Alpha Victor and Omega Yuri: Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!

**Alpha Victor and Omega Yuri: Canon Divergence**

Yuri watched Emil start his free skate for the Rostelecom Cup before walking backstage to stretch more. He hadn’t been at it two minutes before he started to feel hot, tired, and achy. _What’s wrong with me?_ he thought when it didn’t go away. _I only feel like this when I’m—_ His train of thought broke off and he pulled up his jacket collar to sniff himself. And what he smelled had him making a beeline for the locker room.

Yuri sat down on the thin wooden bench, wringing his hands a little. He didn’t mind alphas normally, even though he tended to mistrust them, but they made him very nervous and uncomfortable when he was in heat; there was a well-established connection between heats and having sex with (usually) alphas. It wasn’t necessary and it wasn’t a blazing desire, but from historic establishment to present day media it was portrayed that way. An omega in heat in public was very vulnerable, like a woman walking in public completely naked. So Yuri hid away, avoiding contact with anyone, worried about being with others and worried about being alone. _I want my coach,_ Yuri thought.

He was alone for a few minutes before he heard his name being called.

‘Yuri?’ said Victor as he poked his head into the room. Yuri looked up. ‘What are you doing in here?’ When Victor got close he started sniffing.

‘I started my heat,’ Yuri told him weakly. His hands were pressed together and tucked in his lap as he wiggled from side to side.

Concern came over Victor’s face. He came and sat down beside Yuri on the bench. ‘Are you feeling all right?’ he asked.

‘Yeah. Just too hot and tired,’ Yuri answered.

‘Oh Yuri.’ Victor lifted his hand and hesitantly placed it on Yuri’s shoulder, rubbing gently. ‘How did this happen? Didn’t you take your suppressants?’ Omegas in sports took suppressants during competition time.

‘I did. I took it a couple days ago. I don’t know why this is happening,’ Yuri answered.

‘I’ll pull you from the competition.’

‘What? No!’ Yuri exclaimed. ‘I can skate! I can!’

Victor’s look was pitying. ‘Yuri—’

‘Victor, I’ve worked so hard to make it this far. I can’t drop out now.’

‘You can’t skate while in heat,’ Victor countered.

‘My heat hasn’t fully set in yet. I still have an hour before my first heat flare hits. I can skate,’ Yuri insisted.

Victor was silent.

‘Victor, I’m skating whether you want me to or not,’ Yuri declared, face set in a stubborn expression.

Victor huffed and smiled. ‘All right, Yuri, you win.’ He then looked the black-haired skater full in the eyes. ‘But I want you to tell me if you feel like you need to stop. I want you to be safe.’

Yuri nodded. ‘I will.’ He shifted uncomfortably, and fanned himself with his hand.

Victor noticed. ‘Is there anything I can do, Yuri?’ he asked, almost hopeful.

‘I’d like some water…’ Yuri trailed off.

Victor started to stand, eager to help. ‘I’ll get your water bottle,’ he said.

‘But—’ Yuri said quickly. Victor stopped. ‘I don’t want to be left alone.’

Victor settled back onto the bench, soft concern on his face. ‘Why not?’ he inquired. The backstage area should be safe; only authorized personal were allowed.

‘An alpha might walk in. I don’t like being around alphas when I— I— what if…’ Yuri folded his arms around himself and hunched over. ‘I don’t like being around alphas when I’m in heat.’

‘I’m an alpha,’ Victor said softly, no longer looking at him directly.

‘You’re different; I trust you,’ Yuri said.

Victor smiled a pleased, closed-mouth smile. He then stood and slid his coat from his shoulders and placed it around Yuri. ‘Here,’ he said. ‘This will let other alphas know you’re with someone.’ He then left the room in search of Yuri’s water bottle.

As soon as Victor left the room Yuri pulled the coat tightly around him and buried his nose in the collar, inhaling deeply. It was calming, and though it didn’t calm his hormones since it wasn’t directly from Victor’s neck, it helped him relax. He loved Victor’s scent: fresh spruce wood and rich roses. It was comforting, and he associated it with protection.

It was many minutes before Victor returned, and Yuri was getting anxious when he walked in. Following him was Sala Crispino, Michele Crispino’s twin sister.

‘Yuri,’ Victor began, ‘I ran into Sala. She’s an omega too and has something that might help.’ He sat down next to Yuri and handed him his water bottle, which Yuri took and downed greedily.

‘Hi Sala,’ Yuri greeted when he caught his breath.

‘Hi Yuri!’ she greeted in a chipper voice. She sat down on the bench on his other side.

‘Victor told me you started your heat,’ she said as she dug through her purse. ‘I have a scent-blocker with me. It won’t completely mask the scent since you’re in heat, but it will stop it from being so potent and having everyone be able to smell you, unless they get close.’

She found what she was looking for, and handed Yuri a little tube. ‘How did you start your heat?’ Sala asked while Yuri used the roll-on tip to spread the blocker on his scent glands.

‘I don’t know,’ he answered. ‘I took my suppressants as usual. It’s a new brand; maybe they don’t work.’

‘Were there any placebos?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Yuri answered. The idea had not occurred to him.

‘They are usually a different colour,’ Sala explained.

Yuri thought as he handed back her blocker. ‘My last three pills were grey,’ he said. ‘The rest were blue.’

‘They were probably placebos,’ she said.

‘Oh.’ Yuri’s shoulders sagged. ‘So I haven’t had any suppressants for three weeks,’ he said.

Sala gave a wry smile. ‘That happened to me once too. Is there anything else I can do?’

‘No. Thank you, Sala,’ Yuri said.

‘No problem. I know what it’s like to start your heat at an inopportune time.’ She stood. ‘Good luck on your skate, Yuri!’ With that, she left.

Victor stood. ‘We should go too. Yurio was up when I went out. You’re next.’

Yuri stood too. ‘Ok,’ he said. He started to hand Victor back his coat.

‘Keep it,’ said Victor. ‘You need it more than I.’ They started walking for the ice rink.

It was harder to skate than Yuri had anticipated, but he made it; there were a few jumps that weren’t as good and others were downgraded, but he made it. He nearly collapsed on the ice when he finished, panting, worn out from the free skate. Yuri’s final score was 172.87, making his total score 282.84 and putting him in third place. One more skater to go, and then Yuri would see if he made it to the Grand Prix Final. But he wouldn’t be staying to watch.

Victor tried very hard not to fret too openly as he pulled Yuri from the kiss and cry and immediately set off to find Yakov.

‘You’re going back to the hotel,’ he told Yuri. ‘I don’t care if you want to stay, you need to go and settle before your heat flare hits. You’re smelling stronger every minute.’

‘No argument,’ Yuri said, nearly panting. ‘I’m tired. And too hot.’ He rubbed his wrist against a spot above his eye, a gesture of discomfort, and Victor walked faster, an arm around Yuri to keep him close.

Victor fretted as he approached his coach and explained their situation with franticness tinging his voice. He needed to stay and accept Yuri’s medal if Yuri made the podium, but Yuri had to leave. Yakov said Lilia would take Yuri to the hotel.

‘Victor, she’s an alpha,’ Yuri said, a little worried.

‘You needn’t worry, Yuri. I trust her. She is completely safe.’

Victor fretted over Yuri as he changed in the locker room. He fretted as he surrendered his charge to Lilia. Victor fretted about Yuri up until the medal ceremony. Yuri made it by a hair; he would be advancing to the Grand Prix Final, though he didn’t win a medal this competition, coming in fourth. Victor left as soon as the final scores were announced.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The door to the hotel room opened and Victor walked in, looking a little wild. Yuri could smell his worry in his scent, and how it dissipated as soon as he saw Yuri was all right.

‘I made it,’ Yuri said, giving him a little smile. He was leaning against the pillows propped up behind him, freshly showered and in lounge clothes.

‘How did you know?’ Victor asked. Then he noticed the TV was on. ‘Yuri, you’re supposed to be resting,’ he chided gently.

‘I had to know,’ Yuri defended. ‘Besides, my heat flare hit only a few minutes ago. I’m fine.’ Then he winced as a cramp curled through his thigh.

Victor sighed through his nose, but looked at him fondly. He turned and took off his trench coat and suit coat and hung them in the closet. ‘What do you want for dinner, Yuri?’ he asked.

‘I’m not that hungry right now,’ Yuri replied. It was typical for omegas not to want to eat during heat flares.

‘Yuri.’ Victor was using his coach’s voice. Yuri tensed a little. ‘You’ve eaten little all day. I watched you,’ he added when Yuri went to protest. ‘And your heat flare is going to take a lot out of you. You should eat a little something before it gets worse.’ Victor kept his eyes on Yuri, silently insisting.

Yuri sighed. ‘Ok,’ he acquiesced. ‘A _little_ something.’

Victor brightened. ‘I’ll go get you something from the kitchens.’ And before Yuri could say anything more he disappeared out the door. It didn’t take long before things took a turn for the worst.

As soon as Victor opened the door the bitter and burnt smell of anxiety hit his nose.

‘Yuri?’ he said, voice filling with worry as he set down the plate on the dresser. Yuri looked tired but high-strung, sitting up in bed and nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. ‘Yuri, what’s wrong?’

‘I… I’m having anxiety,’ Yuri answered; his voice had that faint trembling quality it got when his anxiety was caused by fear. ‘I think it’s because I’m in—’ he swallowed, ‘in heat and there’s an alpha with me.’ He looked down at his lap, then took a deep breath – in for four, hold for two, out for four, rest.

Victor pulled a chair over and sat down next to the bed. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked, looking at him gently but with worry. ‘Aren’t alphas supposed to help?’

‘Yeah, they do, but… I know… I know you’re supposed to have— to have that thing with an omega in heat, and you’re an alpha and I know you wouldn’t pressure me—’ he had to stop and breathe again. Victor waited. ‘And I don’t— don’t want it. I don’t. I can’t. But I know it’s supposed to happen and it’s making me anxious,’ Yuri explained, still not meeting Victor’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry, it doesn’t really make sense.’

‘Yuri,’ said Victor gently, holding his hand out palm up on the edge of the bed. Yuri placed his hand in Victor’s and squeezed, trying to find some comfort. ‘You’re vulnerable, in a hotel in a foreign country with an alpha who has made it no secret that he likes you. It’s a new situation, and your mind is having trouble reconciling what _is_ happening with what it has learned is supposed to happen. It makes sense,’ he assured him.

‘But I trust you,’ Yuri protested, looking up at Victor with his big brown eyes.

‘And I’m glad you trust me. It means so much, Yuri,’ Victor said as he smiled at him. He rubbed Yuri’s hand with his thumb. ‘But you’re still allowed to be anxious.’

‘I dislike being anxious,’ Yuri said, voice still trembling faintly. ‘It makes me feel tight and unsettled inside.’ He was squeezing Victor’s hand methodically, and Victor moved to sit on the edge of the bed, just outside the nest.

‘What can I do, Yuri?’ he asked. ‘What do you need from me?’ Victor remembered Yuri’s bout of anxiety at the Cup of China, and that Yuri knew exactly what he needed but didn’t ask for it until Victor pushed to the point of hurting him. He had learnt his lesson: Ask Yuri.

Yuri took the other hand that Victor offered. ‘Would you tell me that you’re not going to do that to me?’ he asked timidly. ‘And that you don’t expect that of me?’ He looked up to see Victor staring at him in confusion that bordered on hurt. He clarified. ‘My brain won’t listen to me, but sometimes it listens to others.’

Victor’s face softened in understanding and he looked Yuri directly in the eyes. ‘I am not going to do anything sexual to you,’ he said, always more explicit than Yuri. ‘I do not expect sex from you.’ His voice was low and calm, full of assurance and conviction. Yuri gave him a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless, and he didn’t let go of his hands. He needed the physical contact.

There was a pause. Victor dropped his eyes, considering his next move; he didn’t want to mess up. ‘Would you like a hug, Yuri?’ he offered, looking up.

Yuri nodded, and Victor opened his arms. Yuri came close, sitting on the edge of his nest and sliding his arms around Victor. He squeezed and grimaced as a cramp pulled at his thighs.

‘May I scent you?’ he asked timidly.

‘Of course,’ Victor answered. The phrase “scenting someone” meant smelling someone’s scent directly from their neck, not to be confused with scent-marking, which was rubbing one’s own scent on another person, an intimate move done only with family and extremely close friends.

Yuri tucked his nose into Victor’s neck, right atop his scent gland. Victor rubbed Yuri’s back with slow, weighted strokes. Yuri nuzzled his scent gland, making it give off more of the calming pheromones he was after.

After a while, when Yuri pulled away and settled back into his nest, Victor asked him a question.

‘Are you all right now?’

‘Yes,’ Yuri answered. ‘Thank you.’

Victor smiled at him. ‘Will you be all right if I shower?’ he asked.

Yuri nodded his head and rubbed his eyes like a toddler. ‘Yes,’ he answered simply.

Victor stood. He walked to the dresser and picked up something wrapped in a napkin. He held it out to Yuri.

‘Victor, I really don’t feel like eating,’ Yuri said apologetically. He looked at him with those big brown eyes, those eyes that Victor was weak for, but Yuri’s health was important.

‘Yuri,’ Victor said, ‘you have to eat. I remember your heat in Hasetsu; you were so exhausted after one of your heat flares that you couldn’t walk. You haven’t eaten in hours and it might make you feel nauseous.’ He held in out again. ‘It’s just a thick slice of bread with butter. It’s just a little something,’ he added with a wink.

Yuri looked at him so tenderly at that that Victor almost melted into the floor. The Japanese boy took the bread. ‘Thank you,’ he said softly.

‘You’re welcome, Yuri.’ He gathered his clothes, and just before he disappeared into the bathroom, Yuri called to him. Victor turned.

‘May I have your coats?’ Yuri asked. He was blushing slightly.

Victor was confused for only a second before he realized that Yuri wanted them for his nest. Trying to conceal the pleased feeling in his chest, he got the coats he had hung up and gave them to Yuri.

‘Thank you,’ Yuri said. Victor smiled, then went to take his shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri’s heat flare did not treat him kindly that night. He tossed and turned in his nest, groaning and whimpering in pain. Yuri let Victor help massage the muscles, which Victor was fully aware demonstrated the great trust Yuri had in him. Muscles in the thigh, legs, and pelvic area all cramped when an omega was in heat, and cramped mercilessly; Victor had not known that muscle cramps could be visible or felt with the hand, but Yuri’s heat cramps did just that. Even his lower back hurt.

Victor did his best with what he was allowed, sitting at the edge of the nest when Yuri asked to scent him, but short of getting into the nest there wasn’t much he could do. He scented Yuri back, even though the smell of an unhappy and uncomfortable Yuri made him worried and unhappy; it was a typical alpha move, to constantly scent the troubled ones in their pack to monitor them (“pack” was a term to denote the people an alpha considered under their protection). When Yuri’s heat flare finally abated, he fell asleep immediately, too exhausted to get under the covers. Victor tucked the blankets around him before climbing into his own bed for sleep.

The next day Victor started on the mental list he had made last night. He started a load of laundry since they would need more clean clothes now that their stay in Moscow was extended. He called Yuri’s parents and told them Yuri was in heat and that they would be staying longer; Hiroko was unconcerned, as she often was, but Mari gave him a watered-down version of the shovel talk before telling him to call with any questions.

When Victor got back to the room Yuri had woken up with a heat flare. It was a miserable two hours, most of which Victor spent perched on the side of the bed so Yuri could scent him or he could massage Yuri. Yuri was clearly in pain, and Victor wished he could do more, but there wasn’t much anyone could do during a heat flare besides massage the muscles. When his die-down finally came, Yuri was so worn out he didn’t even talk for twenty minutes. Victor sat in the chair and fidgeted like a child the whole time. Finally, Yuri sat up, and Victor perked up immediately.

‘Yuri?’ Victor asked from his chair next to the bed. ‘Are you feeling better?’

Yuri nodded, then reached over and picked up his water glass. Omegas always had water by their nests when in heat, as heat flares raised the body’s temperature and made them hot. Yuri felt bad for Victor; he was clearly worried, watching Yuri with wide eyes, trying to anticipate every thing that Yuri might need from him and aching to do more to help.

‘Will you help me get to the bathroom?’ Yuri asked wearily when his glass was empty.

‘Of course, Yuri’ Victor said as he hopped up. Yuri slowly climbed out of his nest and reached for Victor. Victor slid his arm around Yuri’s back and helped him walk to the bathroom. The cramping from heat flares often left the muscles too weak for an omega to walk very far – sometimes at all – without help.

Victor left Yuri in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and comb his hair. Yuri could hear him pacing outside the door, staying close just in case Yuri needed him or fell. Yuri felt warm inside; it’s exactly what an alpha should do for an omega in heat, and exactly what he wanted. Yuri asked Victor to go get him some tea since he was cold, and Victor left.

Yuri finished getting ready and changed in to new clothes, grey sweatpants that he sometimes wore training and a white t-shirt made of soft modal. Victor’s absence allowed Yuri to finalize something he had been thinking about since last night. Yuri walked out of the bathroom and towards his nest only to stop at the edge of the wall. That’s where Victor found him when he got back, teetering slightly on his feet.

‘Yuri, why are you not in your nest?’ Victor asked as he handed him his tea. He stood behind Yuri and just slightly off to the side so he could see his face.

Yuri sipped the tea. ‘It’s not adequate,’ he answered mournfully.

Victor looked at the nest. ‘What do you mean?’

‘It’s not safe,’ was the first thing out of Yuri’s mouth. ‘A nest should be safe and comforting and it’s not. It’s too small; I don’t have enough clothes. And the blankets and pillows smell like too many foreigners and industrial detergent. It doesn’t smell like me and my favourite scents.’ He stared dolefully at his nest.

‘Oh Yuri.’ Victor placed his hands lovingly on the top of Yuri’s shoulders and rubbed slightly. ‘I’m sorry. I have clothes in the wash that you can have when they’re done; does that sound good?’ He spoke softly, and Yuri nodded before taking a sip of tea. ‘Ok,’ Victor whispered. ‘You should get into your nest, love; you’re shivering.’ He was; Yuri’s shoulders were trembling under Victor’s hands.

Yuri slowly moved towards his nest. Victor hovered right behind him. Yuri set his cup down and fixed his nest, making sure the coats and blankets in the middle were exactly where they should be. He climbed in, fluffing the blanket over his lap and snuggling back into Victor’s trench coat that was draped over the propped-up pillows.

‘Victor?’ he asked softly. The hormones of a heat tended to make omegas more emotional and vulnerable; softer, in a way. They were more sensitive to words, to sounds, to smells, and to touch – which is why they love and collect soft things when in heat.

Victor dropped down to his knees and placed his arms on the bed and his head on his arms, tilting his head to look up. ‘Yes, Yuri?’ he answered fondly as he smiled at him, blue eyes blinking. He suddenly looked very young, like a boy.

‘Would, um… I uh…’ the sudden attention and the nature of his request made Yuri nervous, and Victor could see the moment he screwed up his courage, his brows drawing together. ‘Would you be my heat alpha?’ he asked.

Victor’s eyes grew wide. ‘Oh, Yuri, yes! I’d love to!’ he said as he straightened quickly up on his knees. ‘I would be honoured.’ Then he took Yuri’s hand and kissed it, then placed his forehead on it, a sign of submission. Not a submission when one puts oneself below another, but a placing of another’s needs, comforts, and protection above one’s own.

Yuri pulled his hand away, tousling Victor’s hair on the way. Victor looked up at him and Yuri quickly grabbed his cup so he could hide himself and his blushing cheeks behind it. Victor laughed softly before a sharp sound startled them both. Yuri winced, covering an extra-sensitive ear with his free hand.

‘Sorry,’ said Victor, as he quickly fetched his phone from his pocket and hit “stop.” ‘That’s the laundry alarm.’ He stood up. ‘I’ll be back,’ he said, then impulsively leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Yuri’s head before leaving.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Victor returned with the folded laundry he had the pleasure of seeing Yuri’s eyes light up at the prospect of more nesting material. He sat in the chair and held the clothes for Yuri as he took them one piece at a time. Victor watched in mild fascination as Yuri built up his nest, rubbing his cheek against each article to test its softness; Victor started hypothesizing that softness helped determine where an article ended up in the nest.

When Yuri’s nest was finished, he turned around. Victor stared into his big brown eyes, happily getting lost as Yuri plucked up courage for what he wanted to say.

‘Victor?’ he asked. He wasn’t sure what to make of Victor’s dreamy expression.

‘Hm?’ Victor answered dreamily.

‘Would— would you cuddle with me?’ Yuri asked shyly. Omegas in heat were touch-dependent and required lots of close contact to have a healthy heat and recover in between heat flares. Omegas craved gentle touch, even to the point of asking strangers for it if previous heats had been deprived of them.

Victor smiled wide. Yuri’s die-down pheromones were having an affect on him; they relaxed alphas so that they would be able to cuddle for hours if necessary. ‘Yes,’ Victor answered simply.

Victor walked over to the far edge and paused; no one was allowed to enter the nest without permission from the omega; even if you were their mate, you waited. He was suddenly nervous; being in an omega’s nest was brand new territory, and he wasn’t sure if he had permission to enter.

‘Yuri?’ Victor asked. ‘Uh, may I come in?’

‘Yes,’ Yuri answered softly as he patted the spot he had created for Victor. Victor climbed in, lying down on his back with his head on a shirt-draped pillow. He moved carefully and slowly, trying not to mess up the nest; omegas were very particular about their nests. Yuri tucked the blanket around him and placed a shirt next to Victor’s shoulder, integrating him into his nest. Victor felt tremendously privileged, and tried to keep his preening to a minimum. Being invited into an omega’s nest was an honour; they usually only allowed one person to join them.

Yuri took off his glasses and placed them on the table, then paused as shyness suddenly overtook him. Victor noticed him eyeing his side, the space Yuri had created for himself but was having trouble moving to. Victor reached out an arm to Yuri, silently beckoning him to his side while looking at him softly, and Yuri came immediately. He curled up into Victor’s side before stretching to full length. Then he arranged the blanket around him and snuggled into Victor’s side, soaking up the heat he was putting off. Omegas let off certain pheromones during die-downs that only the brain could detect, causing an alpha’s body temperature to rise while still maintaining a comfortable homeostasis; this helped warm and draw in omegas who were cold from their sudden drop in hormones. Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri and Yuri slid his arm over Victor’s chest in a loose hug, cuddled together in Yuri’s warm nest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They stayed like that for over an hour, just resting, before being jolted alert by a loud banging on the door. Victor shot out of bed, his protective instincts flaring hard, and opened the door.

It was Yurio, dressed in a leopard print jacket and scowling hard. ‘Where’s Katsudon?!’ he demanded loudly. ‘Wha—’ he stopped suddenly, his face freezing mid-expression. He sniffed the air. Victor watched him sternly. ‘Is, is Katsudon in heat?’ he asked, taken off guard.

Victor nodded.

Yurio stared before getting ahold of himself and looking down. He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘May I come in?’ he asked in a disgruntled grumble, scuffing his foot on the floor.

Victor considered; Yurio was an alpha and prone to letting off aggressive pheromones, which would cause great distress to an omega in heat. But he was tamping down on them very hard, obviously trying not to distress Yuri so he could come in. Victor turned around.

‘Yuri, may Yurio come in?’ he asked. Yuri thought for a moment before nodding.

He opened the door wide and stepped aside, but kept a look pinned on the young Russian, letting him know that he had to be careful. Yurio gave him a glance before pretending to ignore him.

When he reached Yuri’s bedside he stared; omega’s nests were mildly fascinating to alphas. Yurio gave Yuri a watered-down version of a glower, trying very hard to keep back his natural aggression.

‘Did you skate in heat?’ he demanded with less force than usual as he wriggled a little and crumpled something in his hand. Yuri barely got in a nod. ‘What were you thinking?! It was the worst skate yet!’ When Yurio saw Yuri start to wilt, he grumbled, ‘You could’ve been hurt, Katsudon.’

Yuri seemed a little confused at the care coming from the usually caustic Yurio. A brown paper bag landed in his lap.

‘You can have them,’ Yurio said, trying hard to sound begrudging when he wasn’t. He shifted on his feet. ‘It’s almost your birthday, right?’

Yuri opened the bag. ‘Pirozhki?’ he said, surprised.

‘Eat,’ Yurio said, refusing to meet Yuri’s eyes.

‘Now?’

‘Eat!’ he commanded, meeting Yuri’s eyes. Yuri obeyed and picked up one of the round rolls; anything to pacify the displeasure. Victor made a low humming sound in his throat, attracting Yurio’s attention, and he shook his head at him. Yurio dropped his eyes, acknowledging the warning.

Even though Yurio was typically very combative, he was respectful of Victor’s position in the room as the head alpha. There wasn’t always a hierarchy, but when it came to an omega in heat there most certainly was; it wouldn’t have mattered if Victor were the skinniest, weakest alpha alive, if Yuri had chosen him for his heat alpha, then he was in charge. He was in charge of keeping his omega safe and caring for him, and other alphas respected that. Anyone who challenged it got thrown out or beat up, depending on their threat level.

‘Hey,’ said Yuri. ‘There’s rice in here. Pork and egg too.’ He munched a little more before it hit him. ‘It’s katsudon!’ he exclaimed.

‘That’s right!’ Yurio broke out into a big grin. ‘My grandpa made them himself! Great, aren’t they?’ He looked unexpectedly soft.

‘Yeah!’ Yuri agreed with gusto. ‘They’re _vkusno_!’

Victor watched them with subtle amusement. Yurio just wanted to have the one person he knew would appreciate them most try his grandpa’s katsudon pirozhkis. He had to cover it with a scolding as per his usual, but he was still willing to “gentle up” as the slang term went to be around an omega in heat. Victor found amusement in watching Yurio fidget as he tried to meld his behavior with his instincts.

Yuri set the pirozhkis outside his nest. ‘Thank you, Yurio,’ he said, getting up on his knees and hugging the young alpha. Yurio went stiff as a board at first, obviously trying not to shove Yuri off. He started wiggling.

‘Ok ok, enough,’ he grumbled halfheartedly. Yuri let go, but had clearly clued in on Yurio’s awkwardness. He smiled.

Victor was fighting his grin. Yurio was red as a rose, and Victor knew why. He had just been accepted by an omega in heat, and it was a huge ego boost for an alpha. It meant the omega liked you and considered you safe, protective – and by extension, a good alpha, which was what alphas constantly tried to achieve. It occurred to Victor that Yurio had probably never been around an omega in heat, not even his mother. This was all brand new to him.

‘Do you want a katsudon pirozhki?’ Yuri asked the leopard-clad teenager. He was sitting back in his nest, but something was slightly… off.

‘No, you eat them—’ Yurio said and turned to walk away. ‘— and don’t let them go to waste!’ His one last discourteous remark made, he walked to the door. Victor followed.

Yurio turned around. ‘Take care of him, old man,’ he warned uselessly. Then he stalked away.

Victor came back to the bed, where Yuri was preparing to eat his pirozhkis. He was fidgeting though, needlessly, pulling and smoothing his blankets and clothes with no design. Victor slid onto the bed, staying out of the nest just in case he wasn’t welcome back in, and reached out a hand to rub Yuri’s back.

Yuri instantly settled and slumped into the touch. He had been without touch, and even though it was only for a few minutes, it still affected him; plus, Yurio had pulled away. Yuri enjoyed the connection on his back for a moment before reaching into the bag.

‘Do you want a pirozhki?’ he offered Victor, holding one out.

Victor took it. ‘Sure,’ he answered.

Yuri climbed carefully out of bed, to Victor’s mild panic. ‘No crumbs in my nest,’ he explained. They sat on the other bed with Yuri wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm. Yuri’s stomach growled at the prospect of more food. Yuri was embarrassed, Victor chuckled.

‘I told you you’d be hungry,’ he said affectionately as he nuzzled Yuri’s temple. Yuri ignored him in favour of eating his favourite food now made travel size.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time they finished eating Yuri was leaning heavily on Victor, trying to get more of the touch he needed. Victor helped a still-weak Yuri back into his nest and then walked away. Yuri’s face fell and he whined softly.

Victor turned immediately, butterflies whirling in his chest at hearing the distress call. ‘I’m just getting something from my suitcase,’ he assured him. He couldn’t turn his back on Yuri after that, though. He felt a little shaken; this was new to him.

Victor brought Yuri a tie. Yuri gave him an apologetic look. ‘Victor, it’s too small for my nest,’ he explained gently.

‘You might like it,’ Victor replied. ‘It’s silk.’

Yuri took the skinny strip of fabric and his face brightened. It was so soft. It was perfect. Yuri rubbed it in between his fingers, stroked it with the back on his hand, and then rubbed it on his cheek like a cat. Victor beamed with pride.

‘Come nest with me,’ Yuri said gently as he situated himself under the covers, blinking up at him with those big brown eyes. Victor climbed in immediately. He was careful of the edges and laid down in his spot. Yuri placed the tie on top of Victor’s chest before placing his cheek on it, lying partially on top of Victor. He was plastered to Victor’s side for maximum warmth and touch and had the blanket pulled up as far as he could without compromising his breathing.

Victor felt extremely content. The one he loved was cuddled to him, he was trusted with being a heat alpha, he was warm and comfortable and full, and his omega was happy. He felt like a good alpha. A deep rumble started in his chest as he stroked Yuri’s hair.

Yuri giggled. ‘You’re purring,’ he said, enjoying the rumble in his ear.

‘You make me happy,’ Victor told him. Yuri smiled shyly and rubbed his cheek against the tie as he started purring too.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter title in between the notes and the story?
> 
> Next story should be an AU of Moulin Rouge (still a one shot).

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feel free to suggest things. And - I'm new - can anyone help me with posting information? Do most people copy and paste into rich text, or is there a way to make HTML keep your formatting?


End file.
